Training and Desires
by Vhenan's Abelas
Summary: Having a bad encounter with Bull left her injured. Cullen takes it upon himself to train her properly. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_This is probably not my best idea._ Eva braced herself as best she could but knew in her mind it was futile. She knew that she had to train but really didn't put much thought into choosing an appropriate partner. A slight tremor ran through her body as Bull raised his shield in front of him. His determined eyes were locked directly onto hers, which didn't make her feel any better.

"Begin."

She didn't hear Cassandra's start and only saw Bull charging at her full speed. Her face nearly matched her snow-white hair as she readied herself best she could. Bull came crashing into her shield with his own, swinging it so that her shield went flying from her grasp and her body met the other end of Bull's shield. An excruciating scream tore through her throat as her body was flung against the stone wall by the sparring dummies. Eva hit the wall hard, she was pretty sure she broke something as the toppled downward to the ground.

"MAKER BULL, I DIDN'T SAY FOR YOU TO KILL HER!" Cassandra screamed at the Qunari who was now at Eva's side. He cradled her head in his large hands, looking for signs that she was breathing. Relief wash over him as he saw her breast moving, struggling as she may, but she was still alive at least. He knew Cassandra would have his balls for breakfast if he killed the elf.

"Boss, hey boss you okay?" Bull asked as his large thumb brushed over her pink lips. He frowned a bit as he wiped away some blood that had formed at the side of her mouth. "Seeker I think she's gonna need a potion…Or maybe Solas." Bull rose from his spot, gathering the limp figure in his arms. She was unconscious. He had to remind himself to hold back his strength, though he really thought she could take half a power hit from him. He turned to see Cassandra pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration. A habit she probably mirrored from the Commander.

"Bring her to Solas at once. We can't waste what potions we have till her next mission." Cassandra said she went to work on placing the shields they had used away.

"Right… Waste," Bull retorted as he turned away from the woman. He didn't hear the snarky remark she shot back and honestly, he didn't care. He made his way up the stairs, getting a few looks as he pulled the woman closer against his chest. People were staring at the two of them. Just what he needed. The idiot nobles of Skyhold thinking he attacked the woman on purpose.

"Makers balls, what the hell happened, Tiny?" Varric asked as he looked at the two of them. When it was clear Bull wasn't going to answer with everyone staring, Varric chose the next best thing. Follow them. They appeared in the round room where Solas had been looming over the desk, his hands shuffling through various papers and scripts.

"Uh, hey Solas." Bull said as he placed Eva down on the long sofa. "We had an accident, can you look at Eva for me?" He turned to meet Solas gaze, whose eyes were wide from the sight of the other elf.

"An accident?"

"Training exercise," Bull admitted. Varric put the pieces together and frowned with disappointment.

"Did she really think she could go against you, Tiny?" He asked.

"In her defense I said I would tone it down and only hit at half power. Apparently, that was too much."

"No shit." Varric snorted.

"Would you both please mind giving me time with her? I can't have distractions now." That was a lie. He didn't want them chatting mindlessly around him. He would much rather work in peace. They both nodded awkwardly and took their leave. He squatted next to the figure, his hands going to work immediately. He pressed onto various parts of her body, ensuring nothing was broken. He frowned when he came across the blood in her mouth. With delicate movements he pushed his index finger against her bottom lip, drawing it downward a bit to get a better look. _She just bit her cheek. Good, nothing serious._ She had a clean bill of health aside from the soreness she would feel from the training practice with Bull. At least he could lessen that. His hands began to glow a soft sky blue as he held it over her chest. His magic radiated through her body, pulsing with life as it sank into her muscles. He could feel the beat of her heart just beneath his palms.

Eva twitched slightly at the sensation, groaning a bit as her consciousness was starting to take over. Oh maker, she hurt. And what was taste? Was there blood in her mouth? Her eyelids slowly cracked open, squinting as she took in her surroundings.

"Welcome back." The voice was warm and gentle and close to her. Eva shifted a bit and saw Solas crouched beside her. He offered her a small smile as his cold blue eyes observed her.

"What in the Maker happened?" Her voice was raspy as she tried to sit up. Solas placed an arm over her shoulder and held her down, shaking his head.

"Don't rush, you are hurt but you will live." His voice was soft and reassuring. "Though honestly, why did you partner with Iron Bull?" He asked as voice shifted into a serious, lecture like tone.

"I thought going against someone bigger than me would provide better defense in the future." Her hand delicately rubbed her eyes. She felt the oncoming of a headache. "I can feel you inside me." She said without thinking. It only took a few seconds before her eyes widen, her pale cheeks were stained with red. "I—uh, I mean I can feel your magic." She practically stuttered out her words and was rewarded with a rare laugh. She rarely saw Solas laughing, and to have him smiling was another rarity. He always seemed so stern or sad…

"Yes, I wanted to help your muscles before you woke." The corner of her lips tugged upwards into a large grin, as she nodded her thanks to the elf. He of course had brushed it off as if it were no huge deal. Though honestly, she probably would feel worse if Solas hadn't provided some aid to her muscles. Their attention now focused on the papers he was going through. She was always curious about anything he could discover about elven history. She could listen for hours about his stories of the fade. An interruption caught them both off guard as the wooden door that lead from outside swung open and Cullen stepped through. His eye scanning the room and only stopped when his moldering gaze fell on Eva.

"Hello Commander," she said briskly. "What brings you here?" Eva tilted her head a bit to the right as she watched the man in armor approach the two of them. He always had a serious look… Almost as if he was angry.

"I received news you were injured in sparring practice." He grumbled out.

"Ah, … I was. Solas patched me up though! Good as new!" She winced a bit when she tried to give him a thumb up, earning her a disapproving look from the Commander.

"You need rest." It wasn't a question or a request. It was a demand. There was a small squeak that escaped her throat as she felt his hands on her frame. Cullen had plucked the elf up with no effort as he cradled her frame against his broad chest. He nodded to Solas who only stepped aside, though you could clearly see the annoyed look the man had as he watched the Commander and Eva go.

"I can walk myself!" Eva growled out, smacking a hand against his armor but only to wince at the metal. Cullen had rolled his eyes at her action and continued down the great hall. Suddenly Eva felt the eyes of everyone on them. The nobles whispering as their gaze followed the two. "You're making a big deal out of nothing, Commander." She tried again but he still wouldn't put her down. With much skill he able to open the chamber door and kick it close behind them. Eva sighed. At least no one was watching now?

"You're a foolish woman." Cullen snapped as took the last step from the stairs up. He looked down to a shocked expression, seeing she was about to say something he quickly continued. "Did it occur to you that you could have been seriously injured? Bull has no control over himself!" Eva quickly shut her mouth as her green hues narrowed. He made his way to her bed and gently placed her against the mattress.

"I thought I could-."

"You thought wrong. I am YOUR COMMANDER. If you should be getting training with anyone it should be ME." He snapped back, his tone was annoyed at most. He locked eyes with her as she tried to stare him down. When she noticed he would not falter in their staring contest she looked away as a blush crept to her cheeks.

"My apologies," she muttered out sourly. Honestly, she was always felt like he was lecturing her about something. Cullen felt his eye twitch as bent downward so he was face to face with her. Eva's gaze went wide as she attempted to create space between them, but was stopped in her movements. Cullen's hand gripped her chin and held her in place.

"You're going to be training with me for now on… I won't be easy, oh no. I'll exhaust you in body, mind, and soul. But I won't kill you." Eva remained still as stone as her green hues widen a bit more. She could practically feel his breath against her skin, causing her accursed blush to deepen and spread. "Besides, if anyone should bang you around it should be me." A smirk lined his lips as he kept her gaze with his as he brought his face just inches from hers. He could hear her breath hitch as he rolled his tongue just along the edge of her lower lip, gathering up some of the blood that had remained.

"You're such a freak..." Eva said with an exasperated voice.

"My lady, you have NO idea…" Cullen grinned as he released her chin, standing up right once more. "We start in two days' time at dawn."

"Dawn?! You can't be serious!"

"I assure you I am. I won't have you suffering from heat stroke."

"What exactly are we going to be doing?"

"You'll see." That was all Cullen said before he turned and left her with a bewildered look on her face. When she heard the door click from the bottom of the stairs she threw herself back onto her bed. That man was insufferable! He was always either cocky with her or a flat-out arse!

With a long sigh she brought her hand to touch the spot that he licked. She could barely taste the blood in her mouth anymore, but that didn't matter. He licked her. He licked her blood. Her lip! With a groan her hands flew over her burning cheeks. He was the only person that ever got that close to her personal space- The only person that ever- No! She shook her head with determination. She wouldn't let him get to her like that. Maker, she hoped these two days went by slowly.


	2. Chapter 2

She could sense him everywhere. His masculine scent penetrated the air around her as his energy engulfed her. Eva's knees practically gave way when he began to circle her slowly. There was a look in his eye that she had never seen before.

"Are you ready?" His voice seemed unusually tense to her.

She nodded, uncertain if she was ready to challenge the Commander. Even if it was practice training, he was much more skilled than she was when it came to hand to hand combat. Cullen didn't wait. As soon as she had given the 'okay' he charged her. He came quick, swinging a wooden sword in her direction. Eva had yelped and nearly dodged the attack, scrambling backwards as she brought her weapon up in defense. _He's so fast!_ Faster than any man should be. He moved again, this time side stepping her and swinging at her knees from behind. Eva jumped to the side again, she was mostly playing defense against him as he struck blow after blow. There was a burning in her muscles, alerting her that she was getting tired.

 _There._ Cullen had left himself open as he positioned his footing. Eva took the opportunity and lunged at him from behind. With sword in one hand, she tackled him from behind, putting all her weight into trying to knock him down while her wooden sword held against his throat.

"Yield!" She said breathlessly.

There was a dark chuckle that rumbled through the Commander. In one swift motion he locked his arms behind him as he gripped Eva. Before she knew it, she was flying forward as Cullen had whipped her forward off of his back. A scream tore through her as she landed hard against her back, followed by a gasp as air kicked from her lungs. She went to roll but was stopped as Cullen leaped onto her form. One had pinned both her wrists above her head as his hips locked hers into the ground. There was a smirk on Cullen's lips as he lowered his head to hers. His nose gingerly brushed against hers as he moved to the side of her head, lowering his lips to her ears.

"Yield," he growled, causing a shiver to erupt down her spine. Eva's breathing was ragged as Cullen kept his position atop her. Nodding slightly, she accepted her defeat. Cullen hummed with approval as he brought his gaze back to her, his nose gingerly brushing against her own. His smirk grew more so, if possible, as he took notice to Eva's flushed expression. It was so easy to get under her skin that he made it a daily game of his. He loved to rattle her nerves, keep her on edge at all hours of the day.

"My, my, are you embarrassed Inquisitor?" He purred out as his nose brushed back and forth against hers, causing Eva to squirm underneath him. She began to panic when she felt something hard pressing into her inner thigh. She closed her eyes tight as she could no longer keep his gaze.

"Not at all." She breathed out as calmly as she could. Her answer was met with a sarcastic snort. How could she not be embarrassed? This was the first time she was in this position with a man. She was more ashamed that her want for the Commander seemed to grow daily. Especially since he could be such a- what did Sera call it? A prick? Yes, he was such a prick to her sometimes. He was a prick all the time, but that was beside the point.

A sudden pressure on her lips snapped her out of her thoughts. Eva's eyes flew open and to her surprise she found Cullen kissing her. He took advantage of her gasp as his tongue slid into the warmth of her mouth. He was ruthless in his kiss, biting her lower lip and exploring every inch of her delicious mouth. He wanted her. Maker how he wanted her. He wanted to corrupt every inch of this fucking mage. Cullen growled out as he pressed his lower half into her most treasured area, earning himself a moan from Eva.

Eva was a mess. She didn't know what to do… Let alone if she wanted this. No, it was happening too fast. Just as she was about to protest he pushed into her lower half, and she moaned. What was that feeling? Maker it felt good. He broke the kiss and moved along her jaw, trailing rough kisses down against her neck. He released her pinned hands as his own hands went to work on her shirt, popping each button open with eagerness. He needed to get a view of that deliciously plump chest of hers. He felt her hands grip his shoulders, her body was trembling under his and it only added to his pleasure. He practically tore the shirt from her as he went to work on her breast band, his hands slipping into the cloth to find his reward.

"Mm!" Eva couldn't help the moan that escaped from her. She shut her eyes again, her embarrassment returning tenfold as Cullen took her breast into his mouth. His tongue trailed along her nipple as he added tender bites between his sucking. There was a heat that started growing in her lower abdomen. It felt like every inch of her was on fire, and it only amplified at his touch. Cullen switched between breasts, groaning as he rubbed against her once more.

"Eva…" His voice was lust filled and dark. "Look at me when I touch you. That's an order." He snapped out as he tweaked her nipple. Eva gasped and her hues flew open, her green eyes meeting his honey colored ones. His stare was unnerving as he went back to fondling her bosom, never once did he look away from her.

"I'm taking what's rightfully mine." He growled out as he made his way down her stomach.

"Wh-What?" Finally finding her voice, Eva tried to push herself up but was shoved back down once more.

"No one else can have you." Cullen murmured against her skin, licking at her bellybutton. His hands went to work on her breeches, unlacing them slowly. He was a jealous man and a possessive one at that.

"I see the way the others look at you," his voice darkened as he shifted his position on her. His hands tore her breeches straight from her, giving him a wonderful view of her smalls. He lowered himself once more, placing tender kisses along her lower abdomen, trailing down till he was on her hips. He wanted every inch of her corrupted by his touch.

"And how you look at them." He added as nipped at her inner thigh. Eva yelped, her hips bucking slightly at the sensation.

"What are you talking about?" It felt like she was feeling all her emotions at once. Desire, confusion, anger, embarrassment, right back to desire. She tried to close her legs but they were pried open by his iron grip. Cullen rotated kisses between each inner thigh, added by small suckles against her skin. There was a heat that had been growing inside her since he took her down, and at this moment it felt as if it was going to burst inside her, setting every part of her on fire.

"What if someone sees?" She asked breathlessly, her body squirming under his skillful touch. He bit into her delicate skin, earning him a small moan. He honestly didn't think anyone would dare to approach them, even if they were out at this hour.

"Cullen," Eva mumbled out softly.

"Commander to you."

"Hah-," She groaned out and corrected herself. "Commander I need- I want. Ngh."

He smirked again, bringing his attention to the small cloth that acted as a barrier against him. In one swift motion he tore the cloth away from her, not caring if the thing fell into pieces. His pupils were dilated as he took in the sight of her sweet, plump, and alluring cunt.

She could feel the heat of his breath against her causing her to shiver. His tongue stroked her in one firm motion, rewarding him with a half scream half moan from Eva. Her fingers curled into his golden locks as he continued his motions, circling around her clit and drawing his tongue back down to her entrance. He wanted to taste every inch of her. Meanwhile, she felt like a hot mess. She was panting, her face was flushed, and she felt like she was going to burst.

"Cu—Commander. Please." She moaned out in a desperate tone, her hips meeting his strokes as she bucked into his face.

"Yes, that's it. Give yourself to me and only me." He mummed against her lips as a digit slipped into her hot entrance. His eyes rolled when he felt how tight she was, and Maker she was fucking soaked. He began to pump his finger in and out, curling just slightly when he drew out. Eva's body was rigid as she pressed his face harder against her. His tongue now focused solely on her pearl as he added another digit to her entrance.

"Hah—hah," she panted as her hips met every thrust of his hand. She was so fucking close, but to what? She had no idea but knew she needed to do something about this heat. It felt like was she was boiling over now. Cullen then pressed hard onto her clit, nipping at her peal just slightly. It was all Eva needed. She came undone as her walls tightened around his fingers and her back arched beautifully off the ground. She screamed his name as a wave of pleasure surged through every fiber of her being. Cullen continued pumping his fingers in and out of her with eagerness as his mouth lowered to her entrance, lapping everything she had to offer him.

After what seemed like an eternity she finally stilled. Her chest rising and falling as she tried to regain some control over her breathing. She had no idea what just happened, but it felt amazing and left her feeling like a limp noodle. Looking down she was met with lustful stare from the Commander. He was still hovering between her legs as that sinful smirk came to his lips.

"You're utterly delicious, my lady." She blushed. He moved from her legs to hover over her once more as his lips found hers in a searing kiss. He tasted slightly tangy as he kissed her roughly. Was that what she tasted like? Cullen shifted his position again but never once broke his kiss with her. It was only when she felt something press against her entrance that made her gasp in surprise.

"I'm going to fuck you, I'm going to seed you, and I'm going to make you mine." He growled against her lips, giving her no warning as he pushed himself through her folds and didn't stop till he was hilted to the top.

-

Eva shot up quickly from her bed, untangling herself from the sheets that wrapped around her figure. Her breathing was hard as she brought a hand to her face, wiping away the sweat that had formed. Was all that a dream? It felt so real... Her body was shaking slightly as she released a puff of air, allowing herself to fall back against her pillows. Makers breath, what the hell was with that dream!? She hadn't even started her training with the Commander yet. Her hues narrowed at she stared at the ceiling. There was NO WAY she harbored feelings for the man. He was rude to her all the time, and in random moments he was creepily nice and sometimes intimate in a mocking type of way. He liked to mess with her and she knew that, and it drove her crazy.

With a long sigh she turned on her side, looking at the closed balcony door. She had one more day of peace before her training with him. "Get yourself together woman…" She grumbled to herself as her hands pulled a blanket over her once more. Her eyes slipped closed though a troublesome expression still marked her features.

Eva spent the entire day in her chambers. Thankfully there was no meeting with her advisors, just countless documents that needed her dire attention. It was her excuse to avoid everyone, especially a certain blonde. Though, she probably should have had these filed weeks ago, but with all the traveling she was forced to do it left little time to get anything done. With a long sigh she pushed her chair out and made her way to the balcony overlooking the mountains. It seemed almost impossible to be in such a beautiful place surrounded with so much bloodshed.

"Hey, don't you know how to answer a door?" A female voice erupted behind her. Eva jumped a bit and turned to see a blonde short haired elf.

"Apologies, Sera. I didn't hear you over the wind." Eva grinned and motioned her to join her.

"Don't you start gettin all proper n'shite on me!" Sera pouted and came beside her. "You been here all day, have you?" She asked, tilting her head to the side as she directed her gaze at her friend.

"Thankfully yes. It was a nice break from having to deal with everyone, and I got a lot of work done at the same time."

"Miss Josie fancy bit would love to hear that, ya?"

"Definitely."

"Guess you forgot our lunch date tho'." Sera casually stated the obvious, but casted a grin towards Eva.

"Makers tits! I'm sorry Sera! I got caught up in a lot of stuff - How about a round of drinks? On me?" Turning towards Sera, Eva clasped her hands together and gave her the puppy eyed look.

"Oi' I won't turn down a free drink! C'mon then!" Sera slipped her arm through hers and they walked interlocked together. Occasionally Sera would bump her side on purpose with her hip, causing them to stagger a bit, which only made her laugh. They did this all the way to the tavern, earning a few looks along the way. The nobles always disapproved of Sera and they weren't the biggest fan on elves in general. They would be gossiping over this for days.

The tavern was a popular place in the evening. It seemed everyone gathered there after a long day's work. The faces were usually the same too. Dorian and Bull would be in their corner, Dorian with his wine and whatever Bull was drinking for the evening… She had to admit, the Qunari could hold his liquor beautifully.

"I'll get the drinks and meet you at our spot," Eva said with a grin as she broke away from Sera's hold, making her way to the bar. She noticed some of Leliana's agents were here, though she never spoke with any of them, unless it involved something to do with the mission at the time. She took a spot at the end of the table and waited for her drinks, still observing the faces in the tavern. Some of Cullen's men were here as well. Honestly couldn't blame them too much, she could sometimes hear him screaming at the soldiers during drill hours, and she did not envy them.

 _I guess I'll get a nice taste of it tomorrow, huh?_ As quick as her frown came it was replaced with a grin as she tipped Cabot and headed up to the second story with their drinks. Sera was already sitting in her usual spot, looking over the courtyard as she commented about the people looking like ants. Always made her laugh.

"Heads up." Eva called as she crawled out the window, handing Sera her mug. "Hard cider for the evening!" She grinned and settled next to the blonde. Sera was already taking a long sip of her drink, before pulling away and wiping her mouth with her hand.

"Good shite" Sera grinned,

"Do you always have to curse?" Eva asked as she sipped on her drink, hiding her smile.

"What's this about? You're the one with Maker tits saying! Mines harmless. Besides, do you always have to wear your bloody hair up?"

Eva snorted into her drink at the random question before setting it down.

"What exactly is wrong with my hair in a braid? It's long!" She protested with a pout before Sera smacked her arm.

"Ow!" Eva laughed. Sera moved to sit behind Eva and began to fumble with her braid,

"Well it's pretty, ya? Always wanting to touch it"

"Be my guest." Eva hummed as she felt her hair fall to the of her middle back, a few strains escaping over her shoulder. They sat like that for a while and before they knew it the sun had fallen over the horizon, leaving only the stars above for company.

"What's the real reason you hid in your room today?" Sera asked from behind, her fingers making individual braids with her hair, before she shook them away and just stroked the locks instead. Eva frowned a bit at her question. Sera had taken to Eva the second day she arrived here, and since then they had been close friends. Unfortunately, that also meant that she read her like an open book. Eva chugged the last bit of her cider, her body shivering as the bitter liquid raced down her throat.

"A bad dream."

"Seriously?" Sera snorted as she dropped her white locks and moved to sit next to Eva once more. She casted her an amused look.

"Seriously!" Eva protested in return, rolling her eyes at the look she was given.

"It was a terrible dream and I didn't want to face the person in it." She mumbled.

"So then. Who was it?"

"Your favorite person."

Sera paused for a second, rolling through many people in Skyhold, even a few people at her last location of residence. Then it hit her.

"Commander Prickson?" Eva laughed.

"New name for him, huh?"

"Still tryin to find something fittin' he's a hard one you know."

 _Oh, I know._ Eva thought

"So, what happened in this dream?"

The next hour went by as Eva spilled the beans to Sera, who only got a kick out of her dream. Sera laughed till her cheeks were red and stained with tears. Eva on the other hand was not amused, and now slightly drunk. It was Sera's brilliant idea to liquor her up so she would get over her embarrassment and tell her the dream, and it worked.

"But he didn't pluck your peach, ya?"

"My what? Peach? There wasn't any fruit…" Eva commented as she fell backwards onto her back, her arms slipping behind her head as her eyes scanned over the stars.

"Andraste's tits, you really are a virgin aren't ya?" Sera exclaimed a little too loudly. Eva shot up and threw her empty mug at her laughing friend.

"SHUT UP WOMAN!" She yelled, but was also laughing along with her. The mug hit Sera but she only laughed more. It wasn't long after that before the two said their goodnight to one another. Luckily for Sera she didn't have to travel far, in fact she only had to crawl back in the window. Though there were times Eva caught her sleeping on the roof. She was a strange one, but her favorite kind of strange.

"HEY SNOWFLAKE!" Bull yelled from across the room as Eva made her way down the stairs. "Up for a drink?"

"Bed. Bed. Bed. Must go to bed." She mumbled and shot him a sheepish smile before stumbling her way out of the tavern. Next time she shouldn't let Sera convince her to drink more, even if she was wound up tight about a silly dream. And that's all it was, a silly stupid dream. She stumbled along, avoiding a few people along the way as the all nodded in her direction. What must the nobles think of her now? She rarely drank, and when she did she never let it get to the point of her being drunk, and these people here were not her friend. They thought of her as a powerful alley, using her title to flaunt around and bring uneasiness to their enemies. She knew that they would gossip that the great and mighty leader of the hold was drunk. She shook her head a bit, she was just about to reach her door, and she was so close, so close to reaching the safe isolation of her chambers.

"Have too much to drink, Inquisitor?" A voice echoed behind her and Eva all but shuddered. She recognized that cocky tone anywhere. She stopped her footing as she turned to see the Commander standing near the door that lead to Josephine's office. From what it looked like he had just come from the war room, on the count he was holding various documents in his arms.

Eva felt her blood begin to boil as she crossed her arms, she leaned against the stone wall. "Me? Having too much to drink? Perish the thought!" She flashed him a brilliant smile. That must've hit a sore spot with him, because she saw his unusually bright eyes narrow at her response. Good. If he was going to mess with her then he deserved the same treatment.

"Yes," he finally spoke, his honey colored eyes locked on her green ones. "Perish the thought. Good evening to you, my lady." Cullen quickly turned on his heels and left her without another word. A frown graced the elf's lips as she watched him go. Was she too sarcastic with him? Or perhaps he was just in no mood to be messed with. Either way, she shook it off and turned her footing as she reached her chambers. She nearly flung the door open and it closed with a loud thud. She didn't want tomorrow to come.


	3. Chapter 3

She swallowed hard as she kept his gaze. She knew the Commander was tough, but she never saw him go this far while training, even with his own men. They circled each other slowly, feeling out the situation and when to strike. Cullen's eyes narrowed just slightly, and she knew what that meant. She side stepped his lunge, their practice swords clashing together.

"Very good, it only took you five hours to dodge my attack." There was sarcasm in Cullen's voice as he smirked down at her. She was not amused by the comment. She forcefully shoved his weapon off and lunged for him. Cullen dodged her, his eyes widening just slightly at the sudden attack. "Oh my, have I struck a nerve, Inquisitor?" Taunting further. He truly enjoyed pushing her buttons, watching her get so worked up with the simplest of remarks.

Eva knew what he was doing by now. She was used to his antics, but it still got under her skin, at least today it had. She had been thrown around, tackled into the ground, sat on, and beaten to a pulp for hours while she trained with this ass. She would have bruises on her bruises by tomorrow. They could have ended the training hours ago, but one of them would have to yield and she was too stubborn to let him have his way. Not to mention it felt amazing when she did manage to knock him flat on his pompous rear. They danced together in the training ring, swinging shots and dodging near hits as they both tried to expose each other's weakness.

"KICK HIS STUBBORN ASS!" She heard Sera scream and cheer from the sideline. It was that moment she noticed an opening. Sera had managed to distract the Commander, so Eva lunged at him from behind. Her arms intertwined around his neck while her legs wrapped securely around his hips while she pressed her sword against his throat.

"Yield!" She panted out angrily. She felt Cullen tense under her grasp at the position. Had he had his amour on she probably wouldn't be able to get a secure hold on him. Cullen looked over his shoulder as ember met green eyes while a smirk twitched along his lips. _Why does he ALWAYS smirk?_ Her eyes narrowed but refused to release her hold. "I said yiel-!" She squeaked when she felt firm hands grasp at her rear, causing her to rise further against his back. With the new position Cullen hooked his arms under her legs and tossed her up and over his head. Her back hit the ground with a thud. "Ngh!" She groaned feeling a weight crush against her chest as her arms were pinned above her head. Cullen now loomed over her with an amused facial expression.

"Pardon, did you ask me to yield?" He smirked down at her and was met with a stunned look. There was cheering in the crowd they had gathered but his sole focus was her. Eva narrowed her gaze and released a frustrated sigh.

"You're going to keep me here all day unless I yield, aren't you?" She asked in a mocking tone, not putting it past the man. Cullen's smirk only grew as he bent his head downward so that his nose brushed along hers.

"Perhaps…" He breathed out. Eva stiffened underneath the sudden contact. Memories flooded her mind of her dream of him. Any attempt to keep her composure fled with the thoughts as a blush crept to her cheeks. With a grunt of frustration, she snapped her head to the side, getting a grand view of the soldiers that gathered to watch, and now a frowning Sera.

"I yield." She said begrudgingly. A laugh rumbled through his chest as he shifted off her, offering his hand to help her up. She didn't take his hand. Eva had always been a sore loser, but Cullen took it to a whole new level of embarrassment. "Now if you'll excuse me, I believe a long bath is in order." Eva clipped as she attempted to brush the dirt off her leather pants, but to no avail. She was a hot mess. Her hair had become a tangled mess, and dirt was smudged along her fair skin. Two things she hated the most was losing and dirt. She turned away from the Commander without another word, but she did manage to hear him ask for his coin from the men that had placed bets. _Typical greedy bastards._ Green hues narrowed as she made her way up the stairs.

"Hey!" Sera's voice called from behind her. "Where you runnin off to?" She asked as she looped an arm around Eva's shoulder.

"Needed to get away… I'm absolutely filthy," she frowned a bit as she glanced over to Sera. "Do you want to join me? The area is meant for advisors and _honorary_ guest, but honestly I could give two shits right now." Eva clicked her teeth as Sera grinned at the elf.

"Breaking the rules. I like it!" Sera paused and looked over Eva's shoulder. Eva blinked while raising a brow. She followed Sera's gaze to find Cullen standing rigidly, while his eyes burned at the two elves. "Whats got his smalls in a knot?" Sera asked as she stuck her tongue out at the Commander. Eva saw him clench his hands together at the gesture.

"I'm not sure and I'm certain I don't want to find out…," Eva mumbled with caution as she began walking once more, dragging Sera along with her. She didn't need Sera intentionally pissing off the Commander, she seemed to do a good job at doing that all by herself. She could still feel his gaze as they entered the main all. Perhaps he was angry because he hadn't dismissed her from training? Or maybe someone stiffed him some coin? Shaking her head with a sigh, she continued onward, dodging the nobles at seemed to gather more and more each day in the hall.

-  
"Maker's flaming ass!" Sera exclaimed as she fell backwards into the water. She was floating on her back with such contentment. "I never saw a bath house like this before! So, you all bathe together or wot?" Eva laughed a bit as she sunk into the water herself. The heat was nice on her aching muscles, and as she predicted, she had various blotches of purple bruises to show for her training that day.

"Not necessarily. I try to come here when I know there won't be anyone else to bother me. Don't enjoy sharing the room, save for you." She grinned over at her friend. She could hardly see Sera through the steam that gathered in the room.

"Well its nice and all, ya? Too bad they won't let everyone use it."

Eva snorted. She knew where this was going. "I could maybe sway Josephine into letting my traveling party take use of it. Considering you guys do so much for me as it is. Seems only fair." Eva was met with a face full of water, Sera's laughing echoing off the walls of the chamber.  
"Now that was hardly called for!" Eva snapped with a grin. She was just about to unleash a wave upon Sera when the slamming of a door opening interrupted them. Eva froze for a brief moment before ducking into the water.

"Oh, apologies." A thick accent met her ears followed by a sigh of relief. It was Josephine. "I heard the commotion and came to investigate." Eva offered her a grin as she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Sorry about that, we'll be quieter."

"Says you," Sera snorted and was met with a face full of water. Both Eva and Sera laughed, Josephine offered an amused smile at the two before trotting off to her office.

"We should probably step out. I don't enjoy having wrinkles," Eva clicked her teeth as she looked down at her pruned hands with disapproval. Sera only snorted at her but also agreed. Whereas Sera had nothing on her agenda the next day, Eva had another full training day with Commander Hardass. A befitting nickname she discovered for him after she spent the day with him. "Here," Eva handed Sera one of her robes. Thankfully she planned and brought two along with her, otherwise Sera would be doing the walk of shame back to her quarters. Though honestly, she had to wonder if she would be ashamed at all. Probably not.

"It was nice, ya?" Sera commented as they made their way up the stairs to the main part of the building. She would never fully adjust to having to push through countless people just to get back to her room after a bath… Maybe she should get a tub in her room? Personal use and all. Something to run by Josephine. There was an empty space in her quarters after all. And being held up in her room more often did sound nicer.

"Wouldn't mind doing that again."

"Invite Bull next time!" Sera chimed with excitement. "Always wanted to see what was under those pants of his!"

Eva snorted and laughed. "No thanks, that's all you!" With a final wave the elf vanished from her sight into the crowds of noble pricks… Or at least that's what she called them. She too retired to her quarters before any onlookers noticed her.

-

"Why is this necessary?" There was concern in her tone as Cullen approached her from behind. Her body tensed immediately when she felt the warmth radiating off his skin and through her own body.

"To test your other senses." He replied curtly. Eva frowned when her vision went black as he folded the blindfold tightly so it wouldn't budge from her face.

"Wouldn't Solas be more equipped with this area of training?" She pushed him again. She was already afraid of him with her vision, without her vision she was a sitting duck.

"If I was training you to focus your energy on a target, then yes." With a final tug the Commander dropped his hands from her head though he remained behind her. "However, I am testing your other senses. Hearing, touch, scent, and energy if you must dabble in that." Eva almost sighed with relief when he backed away from her, but soon panic took over. She felt exposed and vulnerable. She felt a wooden sword being eased into her hands as she gripped it tightly. She was practically shaking like a leaf. "Focus," his voice washed over her. "Listen…"

Suddenly he was in front of her and Eva didn't catch it in time. She gasped and tipped over onto her rear. There were a few muffles of laughter outside of the ring, knowing full well it was soldiers that had a break from Cullen's fury while he tormented her.

"I said to focus," he said with a sigh. She knew he was shaking his damned head with disapproval, _again_. She released a low growl before pushing herself back up off the ground.

"I WAS FOCUSING!" She snapped back, irritation lacing her tone as she practically shouted at the man.

"Clearly, otherwise you would have blocked me. Again!" He snapped as he took his stance. Eva did the same. She released a long sigh as she tried to focus her attention to the sounds around her. Laughing, trees bristling in the wind, disruption of air and heavy boots. Eva snapped her head up and slipped to the right, her sword rising to meet Cullen's as he struck at her. "Good…" He purred and Eva shuddered. For that split second, she was caught off guard and he nailed her in her midsection, earning a gasp of air to erupt from her as she held herself up. "Keep that focus! One small mistake and its over for you!" She heard him growl from her left. He approached her to see if there was any serious damage to her, knowing he had swung harder than necessary. Eva stiffened a bit as her nose was invaded with the smell of spices and musk… Cullen's scent was oddly calming and yet overwhelming. His hands were on her, pushing and prodding along her ribs and she winced.

"Bruised but not broken. I think that earned you a day's rest." He commented lowly while his hands dropped from her body. Eva sighed with relief as she tossed the sword to the side and attempted to untie the blindfold. She was unsuccessful much to her frustration. Cullen chuckled behind her and caught her hands in his. "You wouldn't be able to undo this even if you wanted to. Here, allow me." He released her hands and began to work at the knot, and Eva could swear her stomach was rolling into knots from his touch. He was _almost_ pleasant company today, but she knew it wouldn't last long with him. It never did. She stiffened when she felt his breath along her neck, moving to the top of her head as he inhaled her scent.

"Commander…?" Eva questioned with caution, though clearly uncomfortable at the action. Almost immediately he pulled away as if nothing had occurred.

"Dismissed!" He snapped at her as the blindfold dropped from her eyes. She stood there as light flooded her eyes. When she could see again she found that Cullen was already long gone. _Maker's tits. What was that fucking about? Weirdo…_ Skyhold had ears everywhere, so she made sure to keep the cruller remarks to herself.

-

Cullen spent the rest of his day "occupied" in his office. His excuse to dodging various meetings and social encounters was the amount of paper work piling up on his desk. Honestly though, how did he require so much work in two days' time? He never left Skyhold unless it was necessary, and very few occasions called for his absence. He could feel the beginnings of a headache as he signed off various documents. The dim light probably didn't aid in that department, either. However, he blamed the entire factor on the one thought that kept creeping back into his mind. All day he tried to fight it and lost. His desires conquered his commonsense and tossed out any thought of right and wrong. It was purely desire at this point. He deserved it, with everything he had been put through all his fucking years of service. Where was his saving grace? Where was his fucking relief? He snapped the document closed and tossed it carelessly along his desk. His usual ember hues were nearly black with lust. He found his release in this hell hole and there was no way he was going to let it go. Even if it was just a few hours of her company, or the slightest of touch from her, it was _his release._

It was the eruption of cheering and laughter that broke him of his wandering mind. He stood quickly and nearly ripped the door off its hinges as he went to investigate the sudden ruckus. Honestly, he welcomed the distraction, though he would never openly admit it.

"NONONO!" Cullen's breath caught in his throat when he took in the sight before him. There were various men and women from both his command and Leliana's just outside the tavern, and of course the troublemakers Sera and Iron Bull. He knew when those two were present something was amiss. But what struck him the most was the other person he saw. There before him, his saving grace and darkest desire was hanging upside down against Bull's back. Her legs were intertwined perfectly around his horns, which allowed her to sprawl out against his back side. He could feel his cock stirring at the glimpse he got of her stomach while her tunic rose upwards, unfortunately it didn't show anything other than that. Putting on his best 'Commander' face he strode forward, coming directly up to Sera and Bull.

"Oh shite," Sera groaned as she reached for her mug. "No more fun."

Cullen spoke with authority and a hint of irritation in his voice, "I'm going to skip the what and go right to why." His ember his narrowed dangerously as he saw a few scouts fidget under his gaze, and rightfully so.

"Oi' what does it bloody look like?" Eva shout out. Bull chuckled and turned around so Eva was now looking at Cullen. "Oh wow, crotch shot. Not used to talking to your dick, Commander." She slurred out and hiccupped a bit. Bull at that point was choking on his tears and Sera lost all her drink out of her nose. "We're relaxing as you ordered!"

"I ordered?" He questioned, there was a small tint of red along his cheeks at her vulgar comment. "I ordered YOU to rest for the day because of YOUR injury. This," his hand waved in front of him, "is hardly considered resting, Inquisitor."

"I beg to differ," Eva sniffled. "Bull is helping my back out. I got too many kinks and knots and you all don't have a reverse table to flip me upside down in… So, he offered his horns! It's totally relaxing. The hard cider is helping too, I must admit." She flashed him a brilliant and yet sarcastic grin that only caused him to tense up more.

"Relax Cullen, I got her. Won't let a thing happen to our precious Inquisitor." Bull reassured him with a small smile. He was sober much to Cullen's surprise. That must mean he was babysitting Sera and Eva. He could feel his temper beginning to bubble to the surface at the situation, but Eva was technically right. **_He hated when she was right._**

He cleared his throat and gathered Eva's attention once more. "I expect to see you early tomorrow morning, before the sun is up, do you understand?" He said firmly, his tone was tight and authority like when he spoke to her, as if he was talking to a child. Green hues stared up at him, they grew wide for a moment at the mention of the new time of meeting, but went back to their drunken cheery look. Eva nodded with a smile as she saluted him. All while she hung upside down. The act itself had some of the men snickering, and she knew it must of pissed him off even more.

"YES, COMMANDER TIGHT ASS!" Eva practically screamed and while watching Cullen twitch, forcing to hide his irritation. He turned on his heel to walk away though he could faintly hear Eva explaining how he had a nice ass. Sera expressed her disapproval from the comment with a disgusted grunt.


	4. Chapter 4

"YOU BASTARD!" Her voice echoed in the great hall which earned a few gasps and stunned stares turning to her direction. She knew Josephine would probably scold her… Or murder her, for being inappropriate in front of their guests, but right now she couldn't give a damn. Angrily, Eva stalked towards the tall blonde who was now nearing Varric. He didn't seem to pay her any mind, which infuriated her further. "CULLEN RUTHERFORD, YOU STOP RIGHT NOW!" She snarled out viciously. _That_ got his attention.

Cullen came to a sudden halt at the use of his first and last name, and turned to face a very angry and very soaked Inquisitor. His face held no emotion, save for his eyes that were narrowed and held a threatening look to them. The look would frighten her if she wasn't so pissed off. Eva stalked towards him, stopping just an arm's length away from the man. "Do you mind explaining, _why_ you broke into my room and dumped water all over me!?" Her finger jabbed viciously at his armored chest. She knew that she managed to gather a crowd around them, and one of the familiar faces that was watching them Varric. She didn't need to even see his face to know that he looked just as stunned as everyone else in the great hall.

There was a long silence that drew out between the two. Cullen only stared down at the elf and he had to fight with himself to keep a straight face. She had a right to be angry with him, of course. He had entered her room without permission, and yes, he did in fact dump a bucket of water on her while she was sleeping. Though he had an excellent reason. He never took well to people being late with appointments with him. Not only was she late, but she didn't even show up at all. She messed up his morning routine and was absent to her own training that she desperately needed. Hence the bucket of water. In his defense he did try to rouse her by calling her name, but she was a rather heavy sleeper, and that was by no means his fault.

A small smirk tugged at his scarred lip as he crossed his arms firmly over his plated chest. "You were late and absent for your own appointment, _Inquisitor_." He made sure to say her title with dripping sarcasm, and by the look of her redden cheeks he knew he had gotten to her. "So I took it upon myself to wake you up. You have much to make up for." He added.

"So you toss water on me like some barbarian?!" She growled out as she inched closer to him. "I wasn't feeling well this morning! That's why I didn't show!"

"Being hung over doesn't count for being ill." Cullen said with a clipped tone. Her eyes widen as she opened and closed her mouth, fighting to find words to throw back at him. Something, _anything_! "Based off your reaction I see you have nothing more to say. If you're quite done making an arse out of yourself then I'll be on my way." His smirk only widen when the shock finally wore off her features and was replaced with anger.

"I've had it up to here," Eva snapped while bringing her hand to level over her head, "with your crap attitude, Commander!" She was practically shaking with anger at this point, and Maker she never wanted to strangle someone this badly in her life! "You and me, courtyard at noon! I'm taking your sorry arse down!"

Cullen raised a brow at her statement and unfolded his arms. Placing a hand on the pommel of his sword, Cullen began to laugh. Actually laugh at her challenge towards him. This made Eva all the more angry, and he felt a pair of hands shove roughly against his chest as he stumbled a few steps back. He wasn't even angry when she tried to swing at his face. That's when Varric stepped in and grabbed hold of her, restraining the woman as she fought against the dwarf.

"Oh Inquisitor, do you really think you can take me on?" He chuckled once more, wiping away a tear that had formed from laughing too hard at the woman.

"Easy dove," Varric chided as he tightened his grip around her.

"I'll make you regret making me Inquisitor, you insufferable jackass!" Eva snapped as out, allowing Varric to gently pull her away from the blonde who was s _till_ laughing at her. Why was this funny to him? Better yet, why couldn't he take her seriously? Oh, she may not be good with a sword but she could dance circles around him with her staff. "Do you accept my challenge or will you hide in your tower all day?!"

"We should establish some ground rules for this challenge, no?" Josephine's voice broke through the various whispers of the crowd that had gathered around the two. The Antivan had a frown lined on her lips, and her expression was showing great displeasure over this matter. The leader of the Inquisition and the Commander of their forces should not be battling for whatever reason. Surely word of this would spread. _Without a doubt,_ the dark haired woman sighed.

"Weapons of choice," Commander said in a calm tone. He knew that disapproving look anywhere, and he knew he would get an earful from the ambassador later. Surely she would understand that he couldn't turn down a challenge. It would reflect poorly on him as Commander. "And no magic." He added as he drew his amber gaze back to Eva.

Eva snorted a bit at his request. "Afraid of getting fried, Commander?" She knew he didn't like magic whatsoever, which is why she decided to mock him for it. Maker knows he took enough low blows today as it was. It was time she dealt some of her own. Cullen's eye twitched at the comment as his lips set in a firm line, but he said nothing.

"Alright, no magic and weapons of choice."

"No armor, either." Eva added. "When I hit you I want to really knock the crap out of you, don't need your hunk of metal getting in my way." She had a confident tone to her threat as she looked Cullen straight in the eyes.

Josephine sighed as she scribbled down the 'rules' to their match. She clearly disapproved of this. "Anything else?" She asked with a stern tone. Both parties remained silent and she nodded while placing her pen away. "Now, clear the area please and try not to murder each other till said time of match." She quickly spun on her heels and stalked back to her office. This whole thing was ridiculous, but it was now necessary.

"See you at noon, milady." His lips tugged into a smirk as he looked back to the white haired woman once more. Eva shot him one more glare before retreating to her chambers as well. She needed a fresh pair of clothes that weren't soaking wet. _Bastard_ she thought as she came up to the door leading to her chamber.

"So… You're really going to fight curly?" Eva didn't notice him trailing behind her. She was too engulfed in her anger.

"Yes. He needs to be taught a lesson! I'm not someone he can push around!" She paused while casting a side glance towards the dwarf. She knew there was a reason for his asking though. With a long sigh, she turned fully towards him. "What? Is this a bad idea?"

Varric rubbed the back of his neck as he looked from the floor to forest green hues. "Well, it's just… Curly has a lot of military training and you not so much. You could get hurt."

So he was worried about her well-being. Eva was fully aware of much training the man had under his belt when it came to combat, but he never saw her fight with her staff before. Granted she usually used the staff for magical purposes, but she was also skilled in handling her staff as a weapon itself. "I understand your worry, Varric." Eva said in a low tone. She could feel her anger slowly diminishing. Varric had that effect on her. On most people, actually. "I promise I can handle myself… I've been trained as a knight enchanter, after all." She offered him a smile. "I can wield my staff just as effectively as he wields his sword."

Varric chuckled at the last part of her sentence, and Eva rolled her eyes and smacked his shoulder. "Alright, alright. Just be careful." He returned her smile before retreating. "Now get out of those clothes before you catch your death!" He chuckled while heading back to his table near the fire.

-

"Did you hear?" Asked a woman.

"Oh yes!" Replied a man.

"Placing bets?" Another asked.

Eva could hear the questions and comments from the masked nobles as she strolled out of her chambers. She could almost roll her eyes at the gossip emitting from them, but could hardly blame them. She put Cullen on the spot earlier and caused a scene. If she wasn't so irritated at him she would _almost_ feel guilty about the entire thing, at least for Josephine. She descended down the steps to see a large crowd surrounding the training yard. _Of course_. Why wouldn't they watch? Both the leader of the Inquisition and the Commander of the forces were going to give each other a rough beating. Soldiers and nobles would get a kick out of that any day. It was also no surprise when she saw the familiar faces of her companions. Varric was undoubtedly taking bets from his friends and nobles on the winner of the match. _I wonder who placed bets on me._ The crowd of people parted for Eva as she headed over to Varric, Dorian, and Bull.

"Ah, there she is!" Varric chimed as he looked over to Eva. She could see his eyes lighting up which meant he would more than likely earn the winnings today. Typical Varric.

"Some gathering you got here Boss. Gotta say though, it's not looking good for you based off how many people put their bets on the Cullen." Eva rolled her eyes at Bulls comment as she kicked up some dirt on the ground.

"Nug shit! She can kick that jackboots arse any day of the week!" Ah, Eva was wondering when Sera would greet her with her presence. A laugh escaped Eva's mouth as she turned towards the blonde elf, who was now harassing Bull about his comment.

"So I take it you think I'm going to win, eh?" Eva asked as a grin spread across her lips. Sera snorted at the question as she shoved past Bull and the others.

"Yea of course! I know you well enough and you wouldn't challenge the arse if you didn't mean business!" Sera replied as she nodded firmly, her arm looped around Eva's shoulder so she could lean her bodyweight against her. Eva laughed again at her friend. She was always so confident, but she was right. Cullen had this a long time coming.

"I've been patient with him long enough," Eva mumbled a bit as she swayed a bit as Sera shifted.

"Indeed." Cullen's voice erupted behind the two elves and Eva instantly stiffened against Sera. Sera casted a backwards glare to the blonde as she stuck her tongue out at him. Eva didn't bother to cast him a glance. "Shall we, Inquisitor?" Cullen asked as he moved around them, the group of people that had gathered hushed in silence as he approached the ring.

"I believe Josephine wanted us to wait for her arrival." Eva clipped. Her tone dripped with dislike and it was clear to anyone that could hear her. Cullen said nothing more as he headed to the opposite side of the ring. He was greeted various soldiers, undoubtedly under his command. Most of them smacked his back with confidence, as she overheard them spewing out words of confidence for the Commander's victory. Eva _did_ roll her eyes that time. It was obvious they were sucking up to the man. She didn't need to train with him to know he was a tough Commander. There were days she could hear him shouting at the troops from the garden. Eva turned her attention back to Sera, who was now harassing a masked noblewomen. Something about Eva being way over her head?

With a sigh she shook her head and began to stretch her muscles. She was a bit sore from her night of drinking, but thankfully the splitting headache had cleared up for the most part. That was also mostly due to nibbling on elfroot for a majority of the morning. It was her favorite, after all. After a few moments of stretching her arms and legs Eva heard the foreign accent of Inquisitions Ambassador. Guess that was her cue. She gripped her staff from behind her back and flipped the weapon forward, spinning it once in her hands as she made her way to the rink. Cullen was already in place with his typical sword and shield.

"Now do I need to go over the rules again?" Josephine asked them in a clipped tone. It was obvious she disapproved of this entire thing, but she couldn't shut it down on the count of how many nobles placed their bets, obviously looking forward to some good entertainment. "Just to be sure. No magic, no armor. Everything else is fair game. If these are broken you will forfeit the match and the opponent will be made the winner."

"I think we should make this more interesting." Cullen suggest as he flexed the arm that held the sword. Josephine paused and looked to him as Eva cocked an eyebrow, her expression just as confused as the Ambassadors.

"You're seriously wanting to make a bet, Commander?" Her eyes narrowed as Cullen smirked at her question. _Pompous arse._

"You afraid of losing, _Inquisitor_?" He purred. There was that mocking tone again. Eva felt her eye twitch, knowing full well he was taunting her. And it was working.

"As if," Eva snapped. "And what does the Commander want if he wins?" She asked as she leaned forward, her staff supporting her weight as she examined the man before her.

"You." Cullen's smirk widen as Eva's expression shifted from annoyance to shock.

"I'm sorry," Eva said in mock tone. "You'll have to elaborate for me, Commander."

Cullen dropped his shield as he shoved the swords sharp end into the grass. With annoying confidence he stalked towards Eva, and it took her everything to remain where she was standing. She wasn't going to let him intimidate her. Though she did forget just how large of a build he had when he was standing right in front of her. Cullen was still smirking as he stopped just a breath away from Eva, and as quick as lightning his hand found the back of her neck as he pulled her forward towards him. He could practically feel her stiffen at the sudden contact, and he relished in her discomfort.

"I get you. Two weeks. You obey every command and whim of mine without complaint, and if you fail to do so you will be punished accordingly." Was he fucking insane? Well, yes he was actually. Her senses kicked in when she felt his fingers drawing taunting circles around the back of her neck.

"You're joking, right?" Eva asked as she shoved his hand away from her, taking a step back as she did so. "You want me to hand you over power?"

"Unless you're afraid you'll lose."

Her lip curled upward as she glared at the man. "I wouldn't have a say in anything regarding the war council meetings. That is strictly all you. I will however, dictate your day to day activities and whatever else I come up with." She wanted nothing than to knock that smug expression off his face. It was clearly a setup, but she wasn't going to let this jackweed have the final say. Besides, everyone was now watching the two of them. What would be said if she backed down now? She didn't want to even entertain the thought.

"Josephine." Eva said with a snap.

"Er,-Yes Inquisitor?" The woman asked in a nervous tone.

"Draw up the contract, now. But if I win I get the same treatment over our precious Commander here." Eva snapped once more. She heard Josephine sigh heavily, followed by scribbling as she began the terms of their new agreement. Various whispers erupted amongst the crowd, and she could clearly hear Dorian swooning over the idea of the Commander 'commanding' him around. The mage was ridiculous, she had to give him that much.

"Both of you sign here, please." Josephine said as she appeared beside the two. Cullen signed his name first, followed by Eva. There was no way she could lose now. Maybe she should order him to wear a gown while training the new recruits? Oh yes, that would be brilliant.

"Shall we, my lady?" Eva grunted at his question as she moved away from him and into the ring. She was ready.

-  
There was an 'oooh' that echoed in the crowd as Eva barely dodged Cullen's shield bash. He backed off instantly as his footing slowed, stalking her as they circled each other once more. She didn't realize how ruthless the man was, but she was still able to hold her own against him. She clipped him once in the chin and once in the chest, but he had also managed to slice her forearm with his blade when he surprised her with a lunge attack. There was nothing against blood being drawn and frankly she didn't care. It felt good to smack the man around a few times, even if it meant a cut drawn here and there.

Cullen moved again but this time he side stepped and appeared beside Eva. She brought her staff around quickly as metal clashed together, blocking his attack. Shoving her staff forward, she managed to stumble the man's footing as she used the blade of her staff to slice along his abdomen. Cullen grunted at the contact as his shield came down on Eva. She wasn't quick enough to draw her staff back to block, getting slightly too cocky as she managed to draw some blood from him. She stumbled a bit, but quickly regained her footing before Cullen lunged at her again. It was like a dance between the two of them. He lead and she followed, only to counter his move as she would then take the lead of the dance. She saw no one but him, though the various shouts and cheers echoed in the background.

"This is getting ugly." Josephine sighed as she began to nibble on her lower lip. It was rare to see the Antivan in such distress, she was usually able to hold herself together in the utmost disastrous situations, but this was a whole new level of disaster that she wasn't ready to handle. Varric chuckled beside her.

"I know it looks rough lady ambassador, but trust me, those two will never work pass their differences

unless they throw a few punches at each other."

Josephine sighed and shook her head while easing to assault her lower lip further. She could barely hear the whispers emitting from some of their noble guest over the shouts of encouragement for either the Inquisitor or the Commander. "So," she casted a sideway glance to the dwarf. "Who did you place your money on?" Varric faked a surprised gasp as he looked up to her.

"Me? I could never bet against my friend and savior of the world." Varric placed a hand over his heart. "You wound me with such an accusation, my lady!"

Josephine rolled her eyes at him as her pen tapped against a blank sheet of paper. "You bet against her, didn't you?" She knew Varric and his dealings all too well at this point. She had seen him play a hand of wicked grace and was no fool to his mischief like behavior.

"Have you _seen_ curly train with the recruits? He's brutal." Varric said while leaning against the wooden post. "I mean brand new men that can't shield properly and he tears right through them."

"Surely the Inquisitor has some kind of mean streak on the battlefield, no? You accompany her group often enough to know." Her attention turned back towards the two fighting when the crowd groaned with disapproval. Eva had Cullen on the defense and wasn't going to let him gain the offense any time soon.

"Well sure, but that's different. Life and death crap out there. We all put forth a great effort to not get taken out when we're ass deep in demons, or corrupted Templars."

"You frame your words so charmingly." Josephine clicked with disapproval and Varric laughed.

"What I'm saying is this isn't life and death. Granted they are using real weapons with no protection, Cullen wouldn't actually kill her and vice versa."

There was a cheer mixed with surprised gasps when Cullen took the advantage point against Eva. She skirted back on her heels when Cullen used his brute strength to push his sword against her staff, practically looming over her small frame with his massive one. Eva was clearly trembling under the strain of trying to hold him at bay, and Cullen's cocky smirk dawned on his lips knowing she would soon falter from the strain. Her foot came into contact to his unguarded side, earning a growl from the larger man as she evaded his hold over her.

"YEA EVALEY! KICK HIM AGAIN! KICK HIM AGAIN!" Sera shouted from the side of them as Dorian groaned in response. He must have betted on the Commander as well. Some confidence they had in Eva. At least Sera was on her side through this ordeal.

"I'm not so sure about that, Varric." She said grimly, turning away when she saw Cullen slice through Eva's black tunic, earning a few droplets of blood to sputter to the ground. Varric winced alongside Bull and Sera.

-

"My darling Inquisitor, your movements are getting sloppy. Dare I say you are growing tired?" Cullen smirked at her slumped form. Eva was leaning against her staff, clearing using the weapon for support rather than a defense against him. She was delayed by at least a second which allowed him to gain the advantage point in their little battle. Honestly he was surprised she lasted this long against him. Unfortunately for her, he could go for hours before his body would even suggest he was tired. Templar training did have its benefits after all.

"Shut your trap." Eva growled out through panted breaths. Yes, she was exhausted and it pissed her off like no other that he was able to tell. Cullen gave her no time to recover as he came charging at her again. With his right he swung his shield at her which she easily blocked, but was completely exposed when his left came swinging with the sword. A loud cry tore from her throat as the tip of the blade made contact with her side. Summoning all her strength she threw Cullen from her staff and swung heavily down onto his shoulder, earning a wince and grunt from him. A warm sticky feeling began to trail down her side as she felt her tunic… Rather was left of her tunic stick to her flesh.

"My, that is a bit of a gash there. I would be careful. Blood loss will cause a black out."

"Cheeky prick." Eva responded as she quickly side stepped the man, shoving her staff's blade towards his back. When he easily blocked the blow, Eva shifted her maneuver and swiped it along his legs. Now that was something he wasn't prepared for. Cullen was literally swept off his feet as he tumbled to the ground. Eva roared as she lunged at the man, literally falling on top of him as her staff's blade came to a halt, only inches away from his throat.

"Checkmate." A smug expression made its way to her features but soon faltered when Cullen bucked his hips upwards, causing a surprised squeak and gasp to come from the Inquisitor. She went flying off his body as she landed on her rear, and was given no time to recover as Cullen then tackled her to the ground. There was an audible thud when her head cracked against the ground and instead of seeing one Cullen she saw three. "Maker…" She moaned while attempting to focus her vision.

"Too cocky." Cullen breathed. She could feel his warm breath fan over her face and to no avail she still saw three of Cullen instead of the one. "I believe this match is over, Inquisitor." The crowd erupted with whistling and cheers when it dawned on Eva that he was practically straddling her. Her eyes slipped closed when she felt the familiar burn in her cheeks from embarrassment along with damage to her pride for losing. There was no way she could muster the strength to knock the idiot off of her, and they both knew that.

"Jackass." She hissed out and he chuckled. Cullen shifted his position and moved off of Eva, extending a hand for her to grab so she had some stability in standing. When Eva made no motion to grab his hand is when he decided to cast her a glance. Her eyes were still closed and the wound from her side had formed a small puddle of blood next to her.

"Makers balls curly! Did you kill her?!" Varric shouted over the roaring crowd as he made his way into the ring, he immediately went to check for the Eva's pulse since she was a few shades paler than usual… If that was at all possible to begin with. Varric's expression hardened for a moment before he looked back to Josephine and nodded. The ambassador took the cue and began to dismantle the crowd that had gathered, offering them that their payments would be looked to in the great hall.

"I may have been a bit rough…" Cullen admitted as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck. He was the last one to ever admit he was wrong for doing something, but in this case he would need to make an exception.

"No shit." Bull commented. "But she was equally as brutal. You got some wounds yourself that you need tending."

"Indeed." Varric stepped out of the way when Cullen moved towards Eva. Ever so gently he cradled her head with one hand while the other grasped at her midsection, hoisting her up off the ground. "Have the healers sent to her quarters immediately." Varric nodded, not caring who he was talking to. The dwarf took off with Dorian and Sera to fetch the healers while Bull stayed behind, helping Cullen keep the nobles off the two as he got the Inquisitor to her quarters. 


	5. Chapter 5

A low groan escaped from her lips as she carefully shifted in bed. It felt like she went one on one with a high dragon, but that definitely wasn't the case. Sera and Varric visited her frequently, and when she finally came to the two of them gave her the run down on her very 'brutal' ass kicking. Sera was out some coin and it was no surprise that Varric gained some coin. _Such confidence_ she thought as her face morphed to a disgruntled look. Those two were the only ones to come visit her in her chambers, _thank the maker_ , as she requested to tell no one that she was actually awake. Any one that did wander into her quarters got the immediate cold shoulder as she feigned sleep. She wasn't ready to deal with anyone else, especially Josephine. There was no doubt she would be hearing from her later. Especially since she made such an uproar against Cullen.

 _Makers' balls._ Eva groaned as she adjusted to her side, eyes slipping close as the feeling of intense embarrassment reared its ugly head. There was no way she was going to hear the end of this little agreement any time soon. She would be blessed by the maker if it didn't end up in Varric's twisted romantic series. That wasn't her current problem at the moment. She was still trying to handle seeing Commander Jackboot whenever he graced her with his obnoxious presence. Not only would he rub her defeat in her face but now he had leverage against her. What exactly would he ask her to do? The thought made her bit at her lower lip as anxiety welled in her chest. Hopefully it wasn't anything too embarrassing. He seemed to be the type the honored ones' title status and did little to diminish them… _Hopefully at least._

Right now she couldn't think of anything else other than the annoying stab of pain at her side. She felt the presence of various healers when she was unconscious, but it wasn't enough to keep the dull ache away completely. Pride bubbled in her chest when she recalled the few jabs at Cullen she got in before he took her down completely. Maker, it felt wonderful to hit him… They should spar more often.

The sound of the door creaking open echoed along the walls of her chamber and Eva instantly stilled in her movement as her body relaxed into the mattress. She ensured to level out her breathing even though her heart felt as if it were going to explode. Surprise visits never sat well with her and the last one she got she ended up with water all over her. Heavy boots clicked along the ground as the guest made their way up her stairs. Her nose was greeted with a familiar scent of spices and leather and she knew instantly it was Cullen. It took her more concentration to remain still. What she heard next confused her more than ever. There was clanking sounds and rustling, almost as if he were unbuckling something… _ANDRASTE PERSERVE ME_ she practically shouted in her mind when the puzzle connected.

Didn't he have his own room to get undressed in?! Why would he even consider doing this here!? Eva fought to remain control when she felt her body stiffen at the sudden weight dipping onto the bed. She was certain her cheeks were redder than – anything really. It was when she felt one arm underneath her head as the other encased her figure as she was drawn against a hard chest that she really did begin to panic. Did he know she was awake? Was he testing her? Still she remained motionless, even when she felt small circles being drawn along her hip. She had to bite her lip as the silk material shifted under his movements.

"Here I thought you'd snap at me for getting undressed." His voice vibrated through his chest and into hers. She was practically pressed up against him and there was no way she could shift comfortably out of his grip. Without hurting herself at least. "Your heart is beating rather quickly…," a pair of warm lips pressed against the back of her neck as he spoke. Eva was losing the battle and her façade was destroyed by her own reaction to him.

"Sweet Maker, Cullen." Eva growled with an irritated sigh, she tried to create some space between them. Cullen only tightened his hold on her as he shook his head with disapproval. "Don't you have your _own_ bed? Surely you can sleep there." She grumbled as the red deepened in her blush. Why was she reacting this way? Embarrassment. It had to be that.

"I do but there is a slight problem with my quarters." He kept his lips pressed into her neck as he spoke, noticing the goose bumps that erupted along her skin and the shiver that tore through her. He was delighted that she reacted in such a way, even with being angry at him. What else would her body reveal to him? Her annoyed grunt brought his attention back to the woman in front of him as he removed his lips from her skin. Instead his nose now brushed along the length of her neck while he took in her delightful scent. _Elfroot_ _and the forest… A hint of vanilla._ Maker, she smelled wonderful.

"Well?" Eva asked again with annoyance in her tone.

"I'm sorry, what?" Cullen said innocently.

"What is wrong with your room?! Is it the blasted hole through your ceiling? If so there are _other_ chambers you can take refuge in."

Cullen shook his head allowing his nose and scratchy face to draw along the delicate skin of her neck. He felt another shiver tear through her body and he relished in it. "Then what?" He knew that tone anywhere. She was close to smacking him. Deciding it was in his best interest not to receive any new wounds to the head, he slowly eased off her neck but still kept her caged against his chest.

"You're not there." He simply replied. Her reaction was better than anything he imagined. She practically froze in place as her anger diminished into nothing.

"But… what?" Her voice was barely a whisper as she tried to make sense of it. Cullen patiently waited for her to put the pieces together. "Wait, because I lost? You want to sleep with me in my room because I lost?" He was so proud of his dearest Inquisitor for figuring it out quickly.

"I would have had you in mine, but considering you are still injured I didn't want to disrupt you." He answered honestly.

Eva blinked a few times as she wrapped her mind around this. "So… You want me to sleep with you? Here?" She slowly said and nearly squeaked when she felt his arm tighten around her midsection. "For how long?"

"I believe I have two weeks to do as I please, remember?" She didn't even _need_ to turn around to know that he was grinning at her. Rolling her eyes in response, she sighed and shifted slightly in his arms. He was too close to one of her wounds.

"Within reason, Commander… And I don't have the energy to fight with you right now," Eva sighed with disapproval. "But could you at least put something on?" A low rumble tore through his chest as he laughed, his nose now brushing against the top of her silken white hair.

"I sleep in the nude so naturally I'd like to be comfortable. For your sake however, I do have my smalls on and that's all I will keep on." Cullen smirked against her head, strains of white hair tickled at his nose and lips. "Too hot otherwise, you'll be lucky if I don't strip them off in my sleep."

"Can you at least move on to your side of the bed?" Exhaustion was starting to take root when her eyes felt like weights. Her eyes slipped shut as a large yawn emitted from her, her body stretching along the length of Cullen's. Now it was her turn to smirk when she felt him stiffen at the sudden contact. _Serves you right._ She winced suddenly when she felt his hand wander too far south on her injured side.

"Apologies…" He mumbled suddenly and she knew he meant it. "And no, I'm right where I want to be."

There was no sense in arguing further with him and Eva was too exhausted to protest otherwise. With a shrug she nuzzled down into her pillow and sighed. She would never admit that his body heat was a welcomed addition to her frigid room. He warmed her back evenly and didn't even mind when he pressed his face right against the back of her neck, though it did tickle occasionally when his stubble glided along her delicate skin. It was peaceful setting that she didn't think she would ever find herself in, and honestly she would never admit that this was the fastest she's fallen asleep since her time at Skyhold.

-  
She awoke up with a jump, her breathing uneven as it came out in shaky breaths. She felt like she was distant from the world around her, having a faraway look in her eyes as she tried to correct her breathing. Green hues scanned the room before she realized she was alone. Cullen must've left sometime this morning, and judging by the position of the sun it was well into the afternoon now. How could she sleep so late? With a shake of her head Eva tossed the blankets off her as she threw her legs over the side of the bed. She was still sore from her fight with Cullen, and expected to be for at least a few days more. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she stared at the ground, her thoughts were going in five different directions.

There was something familiar about the dream she had. Though the more she tried to recall the details, the further away the dream fled from her memory. Was is something from her past? Maybe a spirit trying to send her a message? No, usually with that they would pop up into small glowing orbs just to bumble around and annoy her. It definitely wasn't a demon.

"Shake it off," she chided to herself before getting up. She had undoubtedly a long day ahead of her, and she had yet to speak to Josephine. That was something she was truly fearful of. Oh, she could only imagine her reaction to her outburst against Cullen… How many nobles did she manage to displease this time? Another thought that caused her to shake her head as she headed to her desk. A small note came into her view; it was resting on top of all the documents she needed to go through.

 _Inquisitor,_

 _I didn't wish to wake you, you looked so peaceful. Did you know you drool in your sleep?_

Eva snorted and rolled her eyes. "I do not!"

 _Meet me in the training yard once you are awake. That's an order. This is day one of fourteen._

Her teeth clicked as she tossed the note aside. Did she really have a choice in the matter? She did sign the blasted agreement, but a part of her desperately wanted to rebel against the Commander. However, he did mention punishment… And she wouldn't put it past him to do such a thing. Right then. With a long and drawn out sigh she quickly and gingerly removed her night clothing, wincing a few times from bruises that were still forming and quickly dressed in her royal blue tunic and leather pants.

The sooner she got this over with the better.

"She lives!" Varric grinned at her as she approached the large double doors. She could hear Cullen screaming at the new recruits and for a moment she truly pitied them.

"Yeah, yeah…" Eva smack Varric's back lightly. "I heard you bet against me. Thanks for the vote of confidence." A smirk pulled at her lips as she looked down to a slightly blushing dwarf.

"Aw, c'mon now. Could you really blame me? It's Curly we're talking about. I thought he might've killed you, actually."

Eva snorted at the comment. Her body was screaming in protest to her being up and about, so that is proof enough to her that he did beat on her pretty hard. "With the way I'm feeling he might as well have."

-

To her surprise she found Josephine standing next to Cullen, both seemed engrossed in their conversation, with the occasional shout from the Commander directed at a mistake his men made. Maybe she could slip away unnoticed? A drink sounded good right about now.

"EVAAAAAALY!" Sera's voice bellowed across the court yard. Well, there went any hope of going unnoticed. Sera threw herself onto Eva, coiling her arms tightly around her midsection while she nuzzled her nose into her snow white hair. "I was so worried! You looked down right pitiful yesterday!" Sera continued to assault on her hair. "Took me everything not to hunt down that jackboot."

"Se-ra…," Eva managed to gasp aloud followed by a hiss of pain. Her grip felt like steel around her flesh and it was pressing into her wounds. "Too tight. Too tight!" Sera laughed nervously before loosening her grip, yet she still held onto her friend.

"I was really worried, ya? Don't scare me like that again…"

Eva pulled her head back and laughed just loud enough for her to hear. Sera was definitely close to her in relationship. They were like blood sisters and soulmates combined into one. They got along like no other, shared secrets, exchanged stories… She almost felt bad for making her worry so much. Usually she had a carefree attitude, but not when it came to her. She was always over protective… Much like Dorian. It made her grateful for the friends she developed here.

"I'm sorry, but I'm okay. Just still sore from yesterday." Eva brought her hand up and patted down her crazy blonde hair. It always such a mess.

 _"Ahem."_ Ah yes… How could she forget?

"Afternoon Josie, I promise I was coming to see you after the Commander. But since you're here…" Sera released her hold on Eva. "I apologize for my behavior yesterday and any trouble it may have caused you and the Inquisition."

"Luckily for you," Josephine said in a clipped tone. "Our guests found it rather entertaining. Most of them participated in betting."

This surprised her. "Oh? Well…That's good I guess? Still I am sorry."

"Accepted, but here comes the punishment. They are now requesting we have monthly tournaments. As our leader you should participate to show your stamina and of course to gain some approval among the court."

Did she hear Josephine right? Monthly tournaments? "…Uh, I'm sorry?" Eva muttered. "You're serious?"

"Quite. They were very taken with the idea. It was the _most_ fun they had since coming here." The tone in her voice was definitely bitter. Josephine was known for throwing parties, and if Eva was hearing correctly it sounded like none of their noble friends enjoyed them as much as her little scuff with Cullen.

"I think it would be a good training exercise for you, my lady." Cullen stepped forward to stand next to Josephine.

"Of course you would." Green orbs narrowed at his smirking face. "Do I get a say in this? Let me ask that first before I go further."

"No." Both Cullen and Josephine said in unison.

Eva's disgruntled sigh sounded like Cassandra's when she was dealing with Varric. Now the elf knew how she felt in the moments. "Fine. However, if they interfere with my a _ctual duties_ , you know, saving the damn world then I will bow out of it." There was no way she was just going to give them what they want. "Cullen sprawl left me in bed for half a day, and I'm still having a hard time moving. This is something I can't do when I am forced to travel and seal the rifts. That's my only request." Nodding firmly, her arms crossed over her chest as she stared them down.

"That is most acceptable. Your real priority is this whole Inquisition." Josephine said with a small smile. "Well, since the matter is cleared I will draw up the proper documentation and see who wishes to join the contests." Josephine was almost too happy when she parted ways with them. Eva rose her brow as she watched the Antivan retreaded back to her office.

Once she was out of sight Eva felt her shoulders slump forward as a long sigh escaped her. This is _not_ how she imagined her day would start. A nudge in her side intentionally interrupted her thoughts as she practically glared daggers over at Cullen. "Yes, Cullen?" She asked through her teeth, clearly irritated already with the entire situation.

There was a slow smirk that started tugging growing on his lips. "So," Cullen started as he placed his hand on the pommel of his sword. He slowly began to circle her, and Eva swore she saw his golden hues drop down before gliding back up, clearly inspecting her figure. Her eye twitched. "A round with me left you in bed for the day?"

Her face made contact with her hand as she groaned, shaking her head in disbelief. "Cullen, Really? That's almost as bad at the joke Varric made at Harding's name." She pulled her hand away before crossing her arms firmly over her chest, raising a brow at him as he came and stopped directly in front of her. She felt rather small in his presence, aside from his armor, he was a rather tall fellow with a firm build. She practically dwarfed next to him. Her gaze drifted towards the recruits that were currently practicing the shield bash technique. It was a good thing they had Cullen here to train them, otherwise their Inquisition soldiers would be the laughing joke throughout Thedas.

"I see you got my note." Her attention was brought back to the man standing in front of her.

"Obviously, otherwise I would be tending to other matters that seriously need my attention." She smiled sweetly at him, noting the small twitch in his eye from her sarcastic remark.

"Ah yes, well I suppose I won't keep you too long then. I only called you here to tell you that you will be joining me in the gardens this evening for a game of chess." That certainly caught her off guard.

Her brows rose with surprise from his random order, and it took her everything not to mock him in front of his troops. "…You're serious?" He nodded and she sighed. "Alright, is that all?"

"For now, but I believe you'll want to see Josephine about another issue. Something about a party…" That seemed to have him just as irritated as she felt.

Eva nodded while rolling her shoulders. Of course Josephine would already be planning some for the nobles… Or was she doing it to get back at her? Josephine knew that she loathed parties, dancing, and being forced to engage with nobles that always seemed to be interested in her. The only reason they were interested in her was because of the power of the Inquisition. It was her status they were after, not her. The thought of it made her nauseated. 


	6. Chapter 6

"I need a drink." Eva groaned as she pressed her face into her hands. The amount of paper work Josephine threw at her was immense. She had been signing documents and going over details for this ridiculous party her ambassador wanted to throw, in lewd of her little match with Cullen. Eva knew better though; it was more or less to see who wanted to partake in the betting for future competitions in order to gain more gold for the Inquisition. A sharp knock at the door snapped her attention towards the stairs, whoever it was didn't even wait for her to allow them in. Blonde curls caught her eyes as Cullen made his way up the stairs, stopping right next to the large sofa.

"You're late." He snapped, golden hues narrowing at her. For a moment Eva shrunk back at his reaction, wracking her brain to see what put him in such a foul mood. _Oh shit. Chess._ Eva stood from her desk, her hands instantly clasping together in an apologetic manner.

"I completely lost track of time, I'm sorry Commander." Eva spoke hurriedly as the man crossed room with a most disapproving look on his face. "Josephine has some event she is planning in a few days' time, and I had to go through and approve all the paper work she sent to me." Eva gestured towards her desk to the stack of forms that still needed her attention.

"A punishment, then." Cullen didn't break his gaze from hers, she only saw his eyes narrow as hers widen.

"Excuse me?" She asked aloud, clearly taken back at his comment.

"A punishment," Cullen repeated as he stalked towards her, his stern gaze watching her as she retreated behind her desk once more. As if that would stop him from getting to her. "I told you there would be consequences if you did not follow through, and you clearly did not follow through." His tone was clipped, though there was no true anger in his tone.

"But I-," Eva stuttered. "It couldn't be helped! Josephine would have murdered me if I didn't tend to these documents, some of which is for our troops currently on patrol!" She would try any excuse to sway him from his sour mood.

"No excuses!" He snapped and stepped forward towards her, Eva in turn took a step back.

"Cullen, plea-!" Her words were cut short as his hands grasped her at the shoulders, tugging her small frame forwards into his.

"No excuses," he whispered lowly. The warmth of his breath brushed along her lips, as she felt the softness of his own lips along hers. Eva literally froze in his arms, not knowing how to react to the situation. Cullen then pulled her closer and their lips met in a firm kiss, his mouth moulding to her own. His tongue darted out, giving her bottom lip a small lick before he bit into it, causing her to yelp in response. He wasted no time dipping his tongue into the warmth of her mouth, savoring her every taste. He allowed himself this only a few moments before pulling back, a smirk clearly displayed on his lips.

Eva on the other hand had her mouth hanging open with her eyes so wide that it could mirror a full moon. Her senses slowly returned as her eyes narrowed into slits as she raised a hand to smack him, which Cullen caught gracefully, as if he fully expected her reaction.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" She shouted, as she tore her arm away from Cullen's grasp. She went in for another smack, which was easily countered again. His smirk formed into a grin at her reaction.

"I told you. Punishment."

Eva rolled her eyes before snatching her arm back. " _That_ was not punishment." She retorted angrily. "That was harassment as far as I'm concerned!"

"I never did mention the details of my method of punishments, consider that one of them. I expect you to follow my orders as stated in our little contract." She really wanted to wipe that smirk off his stupid beautiful face. "I'll tell you what," Cullen said as he stepped back, pulling out a chair to seat himself on. "If you can best me in another match then I will lift the contract, what says you?"

Eva tossed up her hands and shook her head immediately. "You almost killed me last time, and I'm still bruised up from our match. There is no way I'm doing that again, not until I'm recovered."

"Think it over, till then I have you at my disposal." Cullen smiled. "Oh, and one more thing."

Eva internally sighed as she felt her eye beginning to twitch. "What?" She snapped.

"You'll be accompanying me to Josephine's little party." Her eyebrows rose at that.

"What, like a escort?" She asked. She was sure she looked dumbfounded.

"Think of it more as a date." Cullen said.

"Fine. But pull a stunt like that again and I'll hang you by your toes." Eva said as she smiled sweetly at him, knowing full well she struck a nerve of his by the narrowing of his eyes.

"My dove, you aren't in a position to be ordering me around. Do not tempt me further, or I may just do that."

Eva watched as Cullen rose from his seat, he flashed her one last grin before retreating from her quarters. She knew that he'd be back up later in the evening to torture her further. With that she sat down at her desk again, as her face fell into her hands as a loud groan left her throat. _Insufferable prick. He's just trying to rattle your nerves on purpose._ At least that's what she told herself.


End file.
